Emberfall
Emberfall is a current warrior of TimberClan. Personality Emberfall is cold and hard-working. She strives to improve her skills constantly, while still managing to find some time for herself and the pests who bug her that are called friends. She doesn't share much about herself and isn't the warmest cat to get close to. Yet, she slowly opens up to those she cares about, becoming a little more playful while still being her normal cold self. History The only family Emberkit knew when she opened her eyes was her mother, Nimblebreeze. Her mother was decent, but one night she became distant and sad. Emberkit found out that a WaveClan tom by the name of Embershade had died around the same time her mother began to separate herself from her daughter. Wanting to find the truth, Emberkit confronted Nimblebreeze to see if she knew the WaveClan tom. It turned out that Embershade was her father. Confused and angry that Nimblebreeze hid this from her and made her a half-Clan cat, Emberkit began to isolate herself from the Clan itself. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to fully hate her mother. Then, Nimblebreeze disappeared one day and is presumed dead. Emberkit didn't know that in WaveClan there was a kit, named Chasekit, who was her brother. To the lone kit's slight annoyance and amusement, there was a kit that was her age that had kept trying to be her friend. Swiftkit was her total opposite, yet he still somehow liked to hang out with Emberkit. No matter how cold she was to him, he always came back to be with her. Emberkit just went with it and decided that he was weird. Flightkit had been born a little after she had been. While he was more mild than Swiftkit was, she didn't know what is was about her that seemed to make these kits want to become friends with her. Yet, she hit it off pretty well with Flightkit since they had some similar interests. It took a little longer for her to accept Swiftkit's friendship. After a while, Swiftkit started to grow on her and she began to form a crush on him. Secretly scared of these feelings, she works to keep it from becoming anything more than just a silly crush, but sometimes she couldn't help but act on it around the tom, even betting him that if he could get her to open enough by the time of their warrior ceremonies, she would allow him to court her. With Maplefrost as her mentor, Emberpaw continued to work hard on her warrior skills with Swiftpaw beside her. When Swiftpaw started getting nightmares from his grandfather in the Dark Forest, Emberpaw was suspicious when he would wake up with wounds all over his body. One time, he said it was because there was a thorn in his nest to keep wake him up if he ever got bad nightmares. Emberpaw wasted no time in ripping apart his nest only to find no thorn at all, causing her suspicion to rise. Emberpaw fully believed that Swiftpaw was hiding something, and she slowly started hanging out with Flightpaw more as a result. Her favorite times with Flightpaw was when they went out hunting together. With distancing herself from Swiftpaw a bit, she began to openly tease Flightpaw more in her usual manner while keeping her cool. She doesn't notice the jealousy Swiftpaw has when this happens. It was time for her warrior ceremony. Swiftstrike was quick to compliment Emberfall's warrior name. She continues to say that his name wasn't too bad either. When Flightpaw came up to speak with Emberfall, Swiftstrike left as she and Flightpaw continued to tease each other lightly. When the Burning Empire attacked, Emberfall fought to her very best. She saw Swiftstrike confront Ebony. The tom seemed to be in a state of disbelief, and in order to not watch his hesitation be his fall, Emberfall went over to help. But, Swiftstrike turned it down, telling her to go away. Emberfall was angry and hurt by this. She went off to help Flightpaw. When they went back to camp, she confronted Swiftstrike about why he turned her away when she could've helped him. He told her it was because he didn't want her to get hurt, especially by his father's claws. Emberfall was skeptical that Swiftstrike would know that Ebony was his father. That was when Swiftstrike finally admitted to her about his nightmares from the Dark Forest, which she had already known for moons. She found it ridiculous that the Dark Forest used her to get to Swiftstrike, saying that they would kill her if he told her and that she wouldn't like a softy like him. She proved this wrong by saying that she had liked him for many moons. He snapped and asked her about Flightpaw. She confessed that she liked Flightpaw as well and that she didn't know exactly how much she liked, loved, each tom. This irritated Swiftstrike and he left. Stormpaw confronted Emberfall once Swiftstrike was gone. She told him about the little argument and waved it off like it was nothing. Then Stormpaw said that the way she dealt with her emotions weren't normal. She snapped, saying that when had she ever been normal to anyone's eyes. She didn't need these feelings and she didn't need anyone telling her how to deal with them. Feelings were used against cats. Feelings would cause her downfall. She also left camp. As she walked, she realized something. She never got to know her WaveClan father. She wanted information. With no hesitation or a feeling of wrong, Emberfall wasted no time in walking to the Tree Hallow in order to access the way to WaveClan's territory. She knew right from the start that Swiftstrike had started to follow her and she didn't bother to stop him, despite being a little annoyed that he would follow her when this wasn't his business. On the WaveClan border, Emberfall and Swiftstrike were confronted by Chasestreak. She asked for information on Embershade, only to find that he was the father of Chasestreak as well. Emberfall got suspicious and thought that perhaps they were at least half-siblings. It would make since that Embershade would hide the fact that he had a mate from another Clan by taking a mate in WaveClan. Chasestreak went ahead to question who her mother was. When she answered that her mother was Nimblebreeze, she learned that the two of them were littermates that were separated when they were kits. Emberfall felt betrayed that no one, not even her mother before she died, told her that she had a brother, while Chasestreak at least knew he had a sister. Swiftstrike and Emberfall left to go back to their own Clan, but she still had questions. Owner Emberfall is owned by DreamerYumeko. Theme Song Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne Quotes "Why do you keep getting me involved in these games?" - Emberkit to Swiftkit after he somehow got her to play mossball with him. "It helps being prepared for the training and work that has to get done." - Emberkit explaining to Swiftkit about why she practices for being an apprentice so much. "If you can get me to open up to you before we are warriors, I'll allow a courtship between us when we are warriors." - Emberkit's bet to Swiftkit. "No, there is no thorn. He lied!" - Emberpaw to Stormpaw after finding out that there was no thorn in Swiftpaw's nest. "I never thought he would lie to me." - Emberpaw to Stormpaw. "I need to confront him. I can't let that idiot get killed." - Emberpaw wanting to confront Swiftpaw about his dreams from the Dark Forest. "Something strong. Nothing that makes me sound like a pretty, pretty she-cat or something." - Emberpaw to Flightpaw about warrior names. "How about Flightflight? Maybe then you could start flying around." - Emberpaw teasing Flightpaw. "That's how I show my love." - Emberfall to Flightpaw after he complained about her cuffing his ear. "Your father? How can you possibly know that he is your father?" - Emberfall to Swiftstrike in disbelief about the tom, Ebony, that Swiftstrike fought. "Even if that means I have to watch you get killed?" - Emberfall snapping at Swiftstrike while discussing how he didn't want her help fighting his father, Ebony. "I don't know! Just like I don't know in what way I like you!" - Emberfall to Swiftstrike after he asks her in what way she likes Flightpaw. "Right, cause I've always been normal. 'Look at little Emberkit. Her mother doesn't love her anymore and there are rumors that her father is from another Clan. What a dirty little half-Clanner.'" - Emberfall to Stormpaw after he tells her that the way she handles her feelings aren't normal. "I've told Swiftstrike this before. Letting people in, it's a risk. Someone could take advantage of how you feel. I do not need that, nor do I want that. So why don't you stop giving me therapy and leave me to deal with this myself." - Emberfall to Stormpaw angrily before leaving camp. "Nimblebreeze could've told me! She told me about Embershade, so why not about my own brother!" - Emberfall feeling hurt that no one told her about her brother in WaveClan. "You shouldn't have followed me." - Emberfall to Swiftstrike after they went back into TimberClan territory. Trivia Emberfall is an alternate version of Emberlight of FieldClan in the forum TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP. Emberfall, Flightpaw, Swiftstrike, and Stormpaw are based on the Hunger Games. Emberfall is Katniss, Flightpaw is Gale, Swiftstrike is Peeta, and Stormpaw is their Haymitch. Category:TimberClan Cats Category:Warriors